Yumuro
Yumuro (湯室, Unknown), also known as White God (白神, Shirokami) and God of Destruction (破壊神, Hakai-Shin), is a godly entity of unknown origins, said to exist in his own dimension and, despite his title as the God of Destruction, has lost his intent to cause destruction after splitting into two beings, losing his destructive nature that Kuro keeps. Appearance Yumuro has a humanoid appearance, deathly pale skin that gave him the title of "White God", and a slender and fairly muscular body. He has short white hair, but his most distinctive feature is his face, which lacks flesh and thus is simply his skull, his eyes aren't clear as they are hidden inside the darkness of his head, his face has an eternal grin-like expression on it, and his mouth doesn't open when he speaks, rather his face remains still like a statue. In terms of attire, Yumuro doesn't truly need to wear clothes, as he has a genderless figure, despite being male, but can still have the choice of wearing clothes, though what it may be varies, mostly he would wear white robes to match his skin color, or white themed clothing at best. Due to his pale skin and skull face, he is often confused for a Hollow, more specifically the Vasto Lorde-class, due to his humanoid body. Personality Yumuro is a calm, yet somewhat eccentric God, unlike the other Gods of Destruction, he wishes to know the life of humans and know more of their culture and life style, something which he had always wished for. Yumuro is essentially a kind person, never having any bad intentions and peacefully communicates with others, though he will not hesitate to cause destruction if he is attacked, unless said attacker has a good reason to be spared. On a comical note, Yumuro has a complaint of his face being a skull and his mouth always remainning closed, due to the fact he is interested in tasting different foods and drinks from different world, he is unable to do so due to his mouth always being shut, though he doesn't have to eat due to him not requiring food or water to live, yet still despises that fact. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As a God of Destruction, Yumuro possesses extraodinary and unmatched strength, capable of decimating entire building with ease, causing large craters with a single punch and throwing enormous objects at his foes. Due to this, he was capable of winning many battles with his raw strength alone, though this may backfire when fighting another God of Destruction. Yumuro tends to simply crush his enemies the moment he gets a hold of them, in order to end the battle and not make it last longer. Enhanced Speed'' ''& Reflexes: Yumuro is shown to possess high amounts of speed and agility that he can run rather quickly and fast enough to reach his enemy before they can react, to kill them, he also has great reflexes, able of dodging several attacks even when the attacks won't do any harm to him to begin with. Immense Durability: One of Yumuro's known traits is his unimaginable durability, being capable of walking unscatched from a constant barrage of attacks and simply shrug it off as if it has done nothing to him, it would even require a non stop battle of several people to merely scratch him, showing how powerful he is. Teleportation: Yumuro's method of traveling between his dimension and to other planets, he is capable of teleporting instantly to anywhere he wishes, though the method of teleportation is unknown, it is shown to be unique to himself, as he states he was born with this ability. Trivia *Yumuro's appearance is based off of Hollow Ichigo from Bleach. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Male